Sweet Revelation
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: What did Killua do with all his winnings? Gon is just too eager to know.


Disclaimer: Like anybody else, I don't own Hunter x Hunter. If I am the owner, I'll keep Killua all to myself *evil laugh*

A mindless one-shot but it's my first time to write for this fandom and I haven't read a single HxH prior to this so I'm very anxious...still I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet Revelation**

* * *

"Killua?" Gon asked his friend while they're walking in the busy street of Yorknew City where they're going to meet with their other friends, Kurapika and Leorio.

"Yeah?" Killua replied nonchalantly while licking his newly bought ice cream. It was his third ice cream of the day, aside from the sweets he already consumed hours prior, but he's still not satisfied.

"Ano..." Gon didn't know how to inquire his private friend. Then he thought that they're badly in need of money to purchase the Greed Island game so he asked anyway, "What did you do with your money?"

Killua stopped in the middle of the street and eyed Gon carefully. "Money? What money?"

"The one you won when you first went to the tower. You said you left before reaching 200th floor. It must have been a lot of money and I thought..." Gon looked sideways and mumbled, "...it can help us raise the money faster...You know, adding it to our capital, as our fund."

Killua frowned. "As I said to you before I bought a lot of snacks with my money," he carelessly tossed his half-eaten ice cream and because of this act alone, Gon knew his friend is lying to him.

"Come on, Gon. We need to–"

"Hey, Gon! Hurry up, why are you..."

Killua observed that Gon is looking at the melting ice cream with those determined eyes of his and thought, _'Cripes. He won't let this one go.'_

He scratched his head and said, "Gon, we're wasting time here. Let's go. Don't you want to get this game so you can see your dad?"

Killua knew that using Gon's desire to meet his dad as an excuse for his friend to forget the topic was underhand, but he had to.

_Or else, my reputation will be ruin..._

He was surprised that Gon didn't budge in his place and instead stared at him with the same intensity that perhaps melted the ice cream in the first place. He looked away, fully aware that he cannot look at his friend's eyes without giving away the truth.

_Those eyes are so pure...it will make you want to tell the truth._

Then Gon spoke, "Killua, did your brother threaten you?"

Killua remembered that Gon had a misfortune of meeting his older brother in the Hunter examination. Also he heard from Leorio what transpired between his brother and Gon in the conference held by the chief after the examination. So he released an assuring smile. "No, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Gon got closer and asked again.

Killua became embarrassed of their distance so he shouted, "Hey, back off!" Then he awkwardly pushed Gon away. "I said he's not involve."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I believe you."

"Uhh...Okay."

_'That was fast,'_ Killua thought.

As they started to walk again and browse over the different wares being sold by merchants, Gon casually said, "What happened to the money then?"

Killua literally smacked his head in frustration and exclaimed, "I can't believe you are so stubborn!" In a much higher voice, "I said, I spent all the money on snacks!"

"No, really, Killua. Where did you spent it?"

"I said..." This time, Killua, bumped his head on Gon's and snarled. "I. SPENT. THEM. ON. SNACKS!"

In response, Gon exclaimed, "I. DON'T. BELIEVE. YOU!"

"Believe me! They're expensive and I ate a LOT!"

"I don't doubt that you ate a lot," Killua frowned at this comment, "but still I know you didn't spend all those money as you said you did!"

"Why do you care anyway? If you're worried about our small fund, I can triple our money easily with my methods."

"I care because you are hiding something!"

"Uhh...you are so stubborn!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Why you..."

The young boys were starting to gather a crowd because of their argument in the market and one pissed off merchant called their attention, "Oi brats! If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else. You're ruining my business!"

Killua wanted to strangled the angry man but Gon immediately interjected, "Sorry, we'll be on our way." He dragged a rather irritated Killua along the market place.

"Killua..."

No response.

"Ei, Killua..."

No response.

Gon sighed and knew that his friend was annoyed at him for being nosy. He tried to catch his friend's attention once more and failed. He was about to stretch his cheek and make silly faces when he heard a distinct sound of an ice cream cart from a far. He suddenly had an idea and without hesitation pushed his friend towards the origin of the sound.

"Hey Gon, what the–"

"I'll treat you an ice cream so don't be snobbish!"

Killua simply 'tsk'ed' but nonetheless he allowed Gon to lead him where ice cream can be bought.

Gon grinned and asked the ice cream man to give his friend the tallest ice cream possible in a cup.

The ice cream man raise his eyebrow and remarked, "Kid, it'll cost you a lot."

Gon simply replied, "Don't worry I'll pay for it!"

The man looked at the two dubiously but as he saw that they appear to be decent and probably well off (especially Killua), he shrugged and gave in to the request.

As a result, Killua had a jaw dropping 30 feet high ice cream. The previously grumpy white-haired boy beamed and took the ice cream eagerly. And from what Gon can see, he has been forgiven by his friend.

The ice cream man asked for the fee from Gon while Killua was happily eating his treat. Gon felt his pockets for his wallet and the blood drained from his face when he realized that he forgot his wallet in his bag, and he forgot to bring the said bag as well.

Knowing what was happening, the ice cream man glared at Gon fiercely so he turned to his busy friend. "Ano...Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have money with you?"

Killua paused and eyed his friend and then the seller and then his friend and then the seller. After rolling his eyes, he icily said, "Get my wallet here." He positioned himself to the right so Gon can get it from the left pocket of his pants.

"Sorry, Killua," Gon mumbled while retrieving the wallet.

"Whatever."

When Gon successfully pulled the wallet, something fell off and he grabbed it as well.

It was a card.

Upon learning his mistake, his eyes went wide and yelled, "No! GON! The other pocket. Not that one. Give it back!"

Not minding his friend, Gon turned around and read the card, "Neko-kawaii Foundation...?"

As Gon didn't know what it meant, he shrugged off and proceeded to open the wallet. Meanwhile, Killua was in conflict because he wanted to prevent Gon from opening his wallet, but in order to do so, he needed to throw away the gigantic ice cream. He hesitated briefly but then he muttered _'hell'_ as he reluctantly threw the perfectly sweet and yummy ice cream in the air.

With his blinding speed, he went in front of Gon and flicked off the wallet in the other direction in a second but upon looking at his friend's goofy expression, he knew he was too late.

_Damn it!_

Along with the ice cream, the wallet fell on the pavement with a soft thud.

The very same wallet that contained a picture of a young Killua Zoldyck in a Neko cosplay while playing and cuddling a thousand kittens.

x

x

x

End.

* * *

:) How was it? This was supposed to be a short story but it got longer and longer as I type...Ugh. Anyway, as I said I'm sooo anxious about this. So any thoughts?

P.S.

It was very difficult for me to let Killua throw away the ice cream...*sniffsniff*

Thanks for reading.

~wAki


End file.
